


Breaking the Mirror to Black Out the Visions

by exquisiteagony



Series: So That's How it's Going to Be [4]
Category: Murderdolls (Band), Wednesday 13 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brat, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteagony/pseuds/exquisiteagony
Summary: Sometimes, a guy just wants to lose control for a night and be at the mercy of one of his closest friends
Relationships: Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13/Acey Slade
Series: So That's How it's Going to Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970494
Kudos: 5





	Breaking the Mirror to Black Out the Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Black Lipstick by Powerman 5000. It is ten to five in the morning so please excuse any typos. Enjoy

If Wednesday was anyone else, he would be playing a dangerous game.

Acey had told him that twice already, but the third time was a charm, and whilst he wasn’t particularly spiritual, that notion was something he believed in. It allowed him hope, and always seemed to make him strive for what he wanted more.

In this case, what he was striving for was for Acey to wreck him.

After Wednesday had fulfilled his half promise, they’d fucked around with each other for the rest of the Murderdolls. Quiet moments after practice, secret sojourns in store cupboards and bathrooms backstage where they couldn’t be found had become near-weekly occurrences. Hotel nights had been rare moments of bliss where they could take their time, usually quiet, tender times that ended with them sleeping on top of each other.

Tonight he wanted one of those nights.

Not just one of those nights that was super kinky or whatever, but tenderness and gentleness he would usually reject.

The second Acey pinned him against the wall he blurted, “I need you,” like it was the darkest of secrets, unable to look him in the eye for a second.

Acey’s eyes clouded like he knew something Wednesday didn’t and vowed to do so like it was the most solemn of promises.

“What do you want me to do?”

Because Acey somehow knew that need between horniness and emotional need and could ask accordingly, but maybe it was in his body language and he’d known Acey too long to tell the difference.

He couldn’t speak, admitting what he wanted always shamed him beyond words, but Acey proved he’d known him long enough to take an educated guess.

“You want to not be in control for a short while?”

“Please?” He looked away, cheeks darkening. “Please.” He swallowed, blushing harder than he had in years, and mumbled, “I want you to make me beg,” barely believing he’d managed to say it. It wasn’t the full extent of what he wanted, but it was enough, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted anyway.

Acey pressed his forehead against him and nodded, before pressing a small kiss to his cheek, light but still hard enough for Wednesday to feel his lip ring, before he pushed up flush against him and manoeuvred his leg between Wednesday’s, in the perfect place for him to make his arousal known. Wednesday shuddered out a breath, his hips jerking of their own accord. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the building pressure, head tipping back. It wasn’t quite bliss, but a lazy sort of pleasure.

Acey pulled away with a smirk before Wednesday could rut until he made a mess of his underwear, and announced, “later,” as an order, leaving to join the others in the dressing room. Wednesday let out a few shaky breaths before following, willing his boner away and feeling lighter than he had in a while. He waited until the urge to palm himself had gone to move.

Wednesday had dumped his shit down in the hotel room and then immediately gone to wash his face. He’d been drinking in the dressing room, just enough for Acey to frown at him, and a quick cold face wash seemed like what he needed to perk himself up again.

Then an idea leapt into his mind, so he poured away the last of his beer down the sink - beer tasted like piss anyway so it was no real loss, he tried to convince himself - and filled it with a bit of water. Then he stripped to his underwear and waited.

He spent so long waiting for Acey that he began fantasising about what he hoped would be done to him, and he began to harden. After lazily palming himself for a few seconds he darted back into the bedroom to root around in his bag for his cuffs. It didn’t take long for him to buckle them onto each wrist, though chose not to clip them together. It would be better to let Acey do that. He retreated back to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath, waiting.

He was getting impatient, but finally, the hotel room door opened, and he heard Acey potter about, arranging his things.

Wednesday lifted the beer bottle to his lips, opened the bathroom door, and Acey looked up at its creak.

Then Wednesday let water dribble down from where his mouth didn’t close around the bottle completely. Acey visibly swallowed, then narrowed his eyes for a second.

“It’s water,” Wednesday blurted. Acey smiled back.

“So I presume you made a mess of yourself for dramatic effect?”

He nodded.

It was dumb, but he was too, so he emptied and tossed the bottle and let Acey pin him up against the wall, one hand around his throat, fingers splayed so they could both feel his pulse jump on both sides of his neck. The wall was solid behind him, and cold enough to make his arms break out in goosebumps.

Acey shifted his hand to one side so he could kiss him, down his cheek and neck, and coming to a rest in a spot just below his ear. Wednesday whined and closed his eyes and blindly grabbed at him, wanting him close.

Then he whined again, because he hadn’t realised how wonderful it felt to be kissed there, and Acey was so close to him they were all but humping. The rough pressure of Acey’s jeans against Wednesday’s cock felt way too good, even dulled through his underwear, and he let himself rut and moan, pleasurable warmth pooling in his belly.

Lightning was buzzing in his veins, and Acey tightened his grip on his neck, now moving down to bite hickeys that made him thrash about and gasp.

It was all too much. Any second now, he thought he would explode. Any second now-

Acey stepped back with a dark chuckle, and Wednesday’s breath hitched, catching his surprised moan, and he opened his eyes.

“Not yet,” Acey said darkly, eyeing him. “Not yet. Though I would like to wreck you tonight. But I want to take it slow.” He still was taking Wednesday in, looking him up and down in a way that made Wednesday feel both seen and seen through, strangely vulnerable and tense against the wall. He closed his eyes again and swallowed, unable to deal with that thought, shifting his legs as if that could alleviate the ache at all.

When Acey kissed him again, he let thoughts melt away, kissing back.

Acey snaked his hands around him, drawing him close. and then pulled him over to the bed, ordering him to lie down.

In a brazen moment, Wednesday turned to him with a smirk and a glint in his eye and said, “make me,” his tone somewhere between challenging and pleading. Acey smirked and told him to get on his knees, if he’d prefer that.

He knew him too well.

Wednesday knelt on the bed and lowered himself onto his hands, arching his back as seductively as he could just to be a brat.

The first spank took him by surprise, sending a jolt of pain through his body, pleasure pooling in his belly again. He let out an unexpected moan, his mind drifting to the last time he got spanked, but Edsel’s ragelust was a different beast entirely to Acey’s calculated dominance, and that night on the tourbus had been something he’d never actually spoken about, even with Acey.

The second spank brought him back the the present, and he sank onto his elbows, his cock leaking and twitching against his belly, biting his lip in his effort not to moan again. He wanted Acey to actually make him moan - he didn’t want to moan just yet if he couldn’t help it.

Acey reached around him to palm him through his underwear, ordering Wednesday to stay still when he started rubbing up and down along his length, touching him enough that he was almost jerking him off. The urge to moan was strong enough he bit his lip until it hurt, but that just made him harder.

Acey’s hand was torturously slow, and when Wednesday’s hips finally shuddered, impatient, Acey drew back to land a few more spanks, harder than before. “I told you to stay still,” he replied to Wednesday’s automatic whine, only a hint of harshness in his voice.

“I wanna cum,” Wednesday murmured, blushing at how petulant he sounded, half-glad his dreads hung down to hide his face, facing away from Acey.

“Want to or need to,” Acey asked sharply. Wednesday considered for a few seconds.

“Want to.” Despite how pent up and horny he was, he knew he could hold out for a while, and he wanted to see just exactly how long.

Acey’s chuckle went right to his cock, and he whined. “Then you’re not gonna. Not until I want you to. And no touching, either.”

He whined again, arousal throbbing, and was rewarded by Acey giving him a few proper pumps. The hand in his underwear was absolute bliss, and he closed his eyes, eyes beginning to roll back in pleasure, arching until his head was nearly on the mattress. He knew he wasn’t gonna cum just yet, but it was still wonderful.

Then Acey pulled his underwear down enough to bare his ass, and proceeded to land calculated spanks on each cheek until Wednesday was harder than he thought he’d ever been, his cock leaking and twitching with need, ass deliciously on fire.

Acey just laughed at him when he gave a proper moan; a few short sharp barks. The humiliation reddened his cheeks until they were warm and just made him want more. He squirmed uncontrollably, not bothering to hide his moans anymore.

He moaned loud enough to blush harder when Acey touched his cock again, properly this time; a few tight jerks that brought him even closer.

“Aww,” Acey’s thumb brushed over his leaking head, a slow back and forth movement that was slowly driving Wednesday out of his mind. “Look what we have here. You’re making a mess of yourself.” He tutted, and the sound, right by his ear, elicited more whines, before Wednesday managed to collect himself enough to get a sentence out.

“Acey, please? I need you in me.”

“What do you want?” His voice was soothing and calm, the opposite to Wednesday’s desperate pleadings and he moved back, enough to let Wednesday sit up.

Wednesday could see how hard he was, his jeans bulging enough that he must surely be in some discomfort.

His mouth went dry at the sight, and he suddenly knew what he wanted. “I wanna blow you. I want you in my mouth, I _want_ -” he broke off, biting his lip. Acey pulled him forwards in silent assent, and suddenly Wednesday leapt at him, aiming for his belt buckle, desperate and sure in a way he hadn’t been in a while. Acey silently helped, pushing his jeans down with an urgency he hadn’t yet shown.

They were both desperate.

Wednesday grabbed Acey’s hands and put them on his head, feeling his fingers tangle in his dreads.

Then he started, licking up and down Acey’s length slowly, savouring his groans, revelling in how Acey’s fingers tightened in his hair.

Feeling him lose composure, even this slightly, filled Wednesday with a stab of pride. He took Acey’s cock into his mouth properly, bobbing his head once to slip his cock in and out. He hummed when the head of Acey’s cock was just in his mouth, tongue licking, smiling at Acey’s moans. A glance up showed him how red Acey’s cheeks were.

Acey began to squirm, his moans ramping up, his orgasm building. Wednesday felt the temptation to pull away, but he didn’t truly want to, so he threw himself into it, sucking and licking and moaning nearly loud enough to match Acey.

Acey came with a moan that was the best sound Wednesday thought he had heard in a long while, tugging on Wednesday’s dreads enough to make his head ache.

Then he pulled his pants up and re-buckled them, and pushed Wednesday back onto the bed whilst he was still swallowing his load. Wednesday stretched out, reaching towards the bed posts, eager to feel Acey’s hands on his again. Acey tugged at the loops on his cuffs questioningly. After Wednesday nodded, Acey clipped the loops to the bedhead, his hands close enough to brush against each other.

His smile was almost cocky, and Wednesday squirmed, his cock twitching and leaking. He was still hard, painfully so now, and he wanted Acey to just wreck him.

“Do you like being mine to wreck?” Acey asked, pulling Wednesday’s underwear down to nearly his knees and taking his cock in his hand. Wednesday’s hips jumped, wanting more, and he nodded hastily, cheeks still hot. “Hmm.” Acey gave a sly smile and brushed his thumb up and down the back of his cock lazily, a light sensation that had him humming in pleasure.

Wednesday already had a suspicion this wouldn’t be enough for him to cum, and he just pushed his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. His ass hurt where it pressed against the bed; a fiery pain that served to only make him more desperate, trying his best not to squirm.

When Acey slipped two fingers into his mouth, he didn’t even have to tell him what to do. He whined and sucked, feeling like he was on cloud nine with bliss. 

Then it became clear that no, he couldn’t cum from just Acey’s thumb rubbing him. He began to moan in earnest; short little noises; but Acey still kept his pace, his touch slow and gentle, almost mocking.

It was humiliating, being driven this mad by such a little thing, and he could feel how embarrassed he was by both that and his moans, his face burning near as bad as his ass, unable to stay still.

When Acey picked up the pace, enough to bring him closer to finally cumming, he grabbed at the bed from until his knuckles hurt, because even this wasn’t enough.

God, he wanted to cum so bad. He wanted it so badly, he felt like he was being driven out of his mind, yet his pride got in the way of asking again.

And he liked being like this.

Being at the mercy of another person, left to their whims and fancies, was his favourite thing. The loss of control might have unnerved him the first time, but once he’d opened up to himself enough to admit he liked it, he’d let himself fall into that space of enjoyment and pleasure.

When he opened his eyes again, still sucking on his fingers, Acey was looking at him with a mixture of tenderness and mischief.

“I could do this all night,” he threatened, but his voice was gentle, his other hand leaving his mouth to card through Wednesday’s dreads. Wednesday moaned back, and then whined in dismay when Acey stopped his touching.

“Nooo, more!” His voice gave an involuntary squeal, suddenly desperate in a way he hadn’t been yet, bucking and squirming.

“What’s that? No more?” Acey’s voice was teasing, all tenderness replaced by mischief. Wednesday shook his head frantically, trying to still his hips.

“No! I need moreeee!”

“Ohhhh,” Acey said, eyes widening and nodding his head like he was just stupid, and then continued rubbing.

This time, his other hand, slick with spit, was circling his entrance, pushing in gently. It began to slowly drive Wednesday up the wall, the feelings on his cock and in his ass both blissful and torturous. When Acey’s fingers curved to brush over his prostate, his eyes involuntarily rolled back in his head, because it was still not enough. Even with three fingers, and he was holding the bed frame so tightly his nails were digging in to the wood with need.

“Please,” he whined again, his voice rising to a sudden squeal when Acey gave him a few proper jerks before resuming stroking him with his thumb. It was hell, and utter heaven. 

God, Acey could probably tell him to beg for a ruin, and he’d do it at this point.

“Do you want to cum, or need to?” Acey repeated, stopping for a second.

However tempted he was to say ‘need’, Wednesday was also desperate to see how far he could be pushed.

Curiosity killed the cat, and all that.

“W-want.” He bit his lip and looked away again.

“Sure?” Acey rubbed his stomach this time.

He nodded. 

Acey stroked his hair almost tenderly before continuing his torturous stroking, his left hand resuming its slow pumping.

Every stroke, every pump, was sending him more insane, as if they were making his brain slowly leak out of his cock. He kicked his legs, wriggling them like that could alleviate what he was feeling, but it was no use. Nothing could dim his pleasure, and even the slowly increasing pain he felt from being denied this long and torturously was fantastic, sending him into a strange little calm in his mind.

He threw his head back again, trying to still his bucking and wriggling again, and let himself twitch and moan.

It felt like Acey managed to keep him on right on the verge of cumming for an age, his thumb still stroking up and down in a slow path. Wednesday almost felt like sobbing, but still was unable to beg again just yet.

Acey then paused his ministrations, and Wednesday distantly wondered how desperate he must look, but the receding ache in his cock and the matching disappearance of that calm drew his attention away, and he stopped caring.

“Please fuck me,” he whined, eyes wide and mouth open in baited anticipation.

Acey assessed him in a manner surprisingly clinical and clicked his tongue with a shake of his head.

“Nope. Not yet. I don’t think you’re desperate enough.”

Wednesday whined at that, so wantonly it made him blush, even now, and squirmed again.

He was sweating, his forehead sticky, but Acey just shushed him, wiping his forehead soothingly and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth he returned in earnest.

“Please, Acey. Or-or let me blow you again! I wanna make you cum again!” He stared desperately, trying to find a glimmer of hope in Acey’s hazel eyes.

Acey considered his plea for a few seconds, still touching him torturously slowly. When he was certain it was a genuine plea - and they both knew that Wednesday would let him know if it wasn’t - he unbuckled his pants again. The lack of stimulation was a hellish contrast, though after a few seconds it seemed like blissful respite.

Acey teased Wednesday as he prepared himself, going so slowly despite his hardness Wednesday thumped his head against the pillows impatiently, wriggling in longing. Acey just chuckled again, and then finally pumped two fingers into Wednesday’s mouth before replacing them with his cock.

He hummed and sucked in earnest, bobbing his head, nearly choking in his efforts. Acey hummed a concerned warning, pulling back to let him breathe, brushing his lips with his thumb.

After he’d finished blowing Acey he chuckled to himself, his lungs pumping, his heart thudding so hard it thumped in his head, almost in his teeth.

After giving him a few seconds for him to catch his breath, Acey slipped two fingers into him again. He pumped his hand faster than before, his fingers now more than merely brushing his prostate.

He’d never been able to cum from just this before, but he was so pent up, so desperate and horny, he thought he might finally be able to. At the very least he was sure Acey could certainly find a new way to keep him on edge. 

That proved to be both fortunately and unfortunately true, and he scrunched his eyes shut and whined, almost thrashing with need, odd calm returning.

“Poor Wednesday,” Acey teased at his wriggling. “All pinned down and at my mercy. Do you want to cum yet?”

The mocking crawled into his brain, and he whimpered and babbled, but bit back a plea.

Acey jerked him off properly in reward, but stopped every time Wednesday would otherwise cum. Wednesday’s moaning did little to elicit mercy, just light teases and chuckles, and it was almost bliss.

Then he was suddenly, truly desperate.

“P-please fuck me. Please,” Wednesday begged now, biting his lip and squirming, his hips bucking wildly now. “Pleaseeee!” Acey responded by unclipping his wrists.

Again, Wednesday went right for his belt buckle. Once they were both naked, Wednesday waited and squirmed whilst Acey rolled a condom onto himself, jerking himself to hardness, but then he pulled him onto his lap, and Wednesday lowered himself onto Acey’s cock with a moan of relief. Gripping his shoulders so he could lever himself up and down, he pressed his forehead against Acey’s, breathing hard, eyes closed and mouth open.

He opened his eyes with what was almost a shriek when Acey started jerking him off again, properly this time. He was vigorous, his grip tight enough to be the stimulation Wednesday craved, making his moans ramp up into delighted squeals he would feel shamed of if he wasn’t in his little calm.

He came in barely a minute, clenching around Acey and moaning like an absolute whore whilst bouncing on his cock. Acey didn’t stop jerking him off until his own orgasm hit him, and Wednesday was pushed through more orgasms than his brain bothered to count, the last few raw and overstimulating until his eyes watered at the mix of pleasure and pain. His final orgasm was perhaps the biggest, or at least big enough for his watery eyes to squeeze shut tight enough for tears to drop down his cheeks, and his moan was desperate in both need for more and a finish to it all.

Then Acey finally stopped, and they clutched each other, breathing hard. Wednesday blinked, his calm settling in his mind like a blanket.

Acey moved from under him, stripping his condom and tying and trashing it, then returned to the bed to wrap Wednesday in a close embrace. Wednesday tipped his head back into his shoulder, closing his eyes again, letting Acey press kisses to his neck and shoulder whilst rubbing at his sides. It was a different sort of bliss, soothing and gentle, and he sank into it.

Then Acey paused his kissing. “How was that?” he asked cautiously, rubbing up and down Wednesday’s arms and then his stomach.

“Wonderful,” Wednesday replied, quiet. Acey smiled into his shoulder and shifted behind him to wrap him in a hug.

“You were so good. You did very well,” Acey praised. Then he released him from his hug to stretch briefly and yawn, and Wednesday hunched over himself, one hand drawing to his mouth where he chewed on his nails. “Do you want a bath?”

Wednesday nodded immediately, and Acey stood and headed to the bathroom.

Wednesday was alone in the bedroom for barely a minute, but the quiet and cool of the room suddenly made him strangely uneasy, and he clambered off the bed, still chewing a nail. He padded after Acey, pushed the door open.

His anxiety faded when Acey turned to him with a gentle smile, and they sat on the edge of the tub whilst it filled, Acey’s arm around him.

Later, when they were lying in bed together, Wednesday mumbled to Acey.

“What?” Acey rubbed at his arm again.

“Was- Did you enjoy tonight too?”

“Yeah. Yes. It was amazing.” He nuzzled into Wednesday’s neck, pressing a few small kisses. Wednesday reached hesitantly, then grasped at Acey’s hand.

It didn’t take long for sleep to come to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual note of please lmk if I forgot to tag something properly.  
> I think my writing is gaining a theme of approach now, for better or for worse  
> Not gonna predict my next fic, it will be whatever I can finish. XOXO


End file.
